


【無配對】JG crossover 合集

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [13]
Category: Donnie Darko (2001), Nocturnal Animals (2016), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Velvet Buzzsaw (2019), Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 各種JG角色的Crossover合集暫時應該沒有配對1.羅伯特＆愛德華2.昆汀＆東尼＆莫夫
Series: JG, Oh JG [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	1. 筆下（羅伯特＆愛德華）

**Author's Note:**

> 羅伯特與愛德華的小說家兄弟檔設定

昏暗的房內飄散著書頁的氣味，激烈的喘息聲劃破夜晚，老舊打字機的敲打聲戛然而止。  
「別怕、別怕。沒事的。」  
他口中輕聲安撫，放下手中的作業快步走到床邊，在那裡的年輕男人恐慌的睜大雙眼，卻只看向了不可知的空中一點。那雙手胡亂而徒勞的抓撈著，而他把自己塞到那裡面、將男人的腦袋壓往自己胸前。

他的愛德華脆弱敏感而又纖細，在他懷裡顫抖著慟哭。

將哭累的男人塞回棉被裡，羅伯特的手指拂過那汗濕的前額，按在太陽穴上摩娑。  
他從來沒有想過．如果艾倫被扼殺在子宮之中，他會怎麼做。就算在與前妻冷戰得最凶的時候，他都壓根沒有想過這樣可怕的事情有可能會發生。

所以他更加心疼愛德華。愛德華總是那個最天真爛漫、最有浪漫情懷的那個兄弟，他還記得當愛德華喜孜孜地說著他有多喜歡那個女孩、而那個女孩終於要成為他的妻子的時候，那總是溫潤如水的眸子亮得充滿了底氣，就像他堅信自己可以撐起保護傘為深愛之人遮風擋雨。  
而後他卻見他一日日萎縮、一日日消沉了下去。

所以最終羅伯特才會把愛德華接回他的公寓，至少他還能維持他的生活起居。

不同於羅伯特蒐集大量資料、在紀實文學中加入自身觀點的寫作風格，愛德華的故事總在他腦內馳騁，當他微笑的時候、筆下會生出花；當他流淚的時候、筆尖會下起雨；當他陷入絕望的時候、他的墨跡會如同嘔出五臟六腑的鮮血淋漓。  
羅伯特自知無能為力，他只能在最最黑暗的夜晚抱住愛德華，穩住他存在於世間的最後一點念想。

執筆是愛德華將傷痕切割開來擠出膿瘡、在太陽下曬乾等候癒合的過程。只有當他將那份濃稠的鹹腥全然吐出，才有辦法繼續往前邁進。  
羅伯特只能保證讓愛德華不會在洗清內心的淤泥之前就將自己窒息。

收攏雜亂的稿件，羅伯特輕嘆了口氣。他的愛德華終究如此脆弱敏感，卻又如此的浪漫纖細。  
懦弱的是無法守護任何人的他，追尋尾聲的一瞬猶疑使他終究孤獨死於那個滿是稻草的荒涼大地上。最後這部作品成為一種自我辯證的過程，愛德華還是不願將名為仇恨的利刃對著所愛之人揮下。

羅伯特好奇愛德華筆下的警長投射著哪個人的影子。十多年的消磨足以摧毀他最深的核心，他希望愛德華不要最終死在他自己的筆下－－他希望那個人能找到愛德華，守護著、讓他能夠維持一如既往的柔軟模樣。

愛德華抿唇笑得羞澀，他對自己多年來的自暴自棄很有印象，不知道為什麼羅伯特還沒有棄他而去，甚至還說通了書商為他出版。

也許他知道。  
羅伯特總是希望他的小弟弟永遠那樣天真爛漫。

愛德華有時候覺得，這樣的羅伯特才是最天真爛漫的。相信著一切正直美好的男童軍。  
他將那本打版放入信封中細細封起，在打印出的信件底端簽上名。

世俗的浸潤之下，再無邪的都將露出獠牙。

END


	2. 迴圈（昆汀＆東尼＆莫夫）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 東尼在夾縫當管理人，迎接各個死者的故事

「哇，這次真的好快就又來一個。」  
昆汀眨眨眼，再眨眨眼。漫天霧氣之中隱約有個人影在他跟前探頭探腦，他煩躁不已的伸手就拍過去。  
「哇喔哇喔！別這麼兇嘛！」  
對方的聲音很年輕，清脆得就像那個該死的蜘蛛小鬼一樣。回想起失去意識之前的最後記憶，讓昆汀氣不打一處來，內心某個部份又有種謎樣的冷靜。  
他發現自己應該要有的貫穿傷與疼痛根本都不存在。而自己穿著的是曾經最熟悉的西裝，是只在企業體系中期望著出頭的那個「昆汀貝克」的戰甲－－在那件事之後簡直就是羞辱的象徵。他忍不住將外套脫下，厭惡的拎在手上丟也不是、不丟也不是。  
「其實你可以直接讓它消失，你知道的。」  
少年涼涼的說。他慢慢的又靠向了昆汀，連衣帽的帽緣壓在眉上，露出太過狡猾的小表情。左手一個彈指，深藍色的外衣就變成淺灰色的同款：「用力想就好－－但我個人是建議不要，畢竟你身上的都是你最有執念的事物象徵，多少可以當作線索留著。」

雖然你可能不想承認就是了。  
少年聳聳肩開始划船，他們原來是在船上？但昆汀實在是不想相信冥府之河的擺渡人是這樣的一個小鬼。他為什麼要死前死後都跟小鬼在一起啊？  
「嚴格來說這裡不是冥府之河啦。」  
嗓音悠悠，少年有一搭沒一搭的跟昆汀開始話家常、什麼有價值的情報都沒有，最後還用一句「喔別擔心啦，我等下再一起解釋好了」帶過一切。以編劇來說，還真是相當拙劣的說明戲碼。昆汀不由自主的評斷了起來。

※

「咿！」  
一下岸就遇到一個兩手交握在下巴前、輕聲悲鳴哭哭啼啼的男人，他看起來對那個自稱東尼的少年怕得要命，但又一副不敢走開的樣子。昆汀用斜眼看東尼尋求解答，換來少年一個抱歉的表情。  
「我又不是故意的……不要再哭了啦，莫夫。」  
被稱作莫夫的男人就連被東尼搭話都要驚得一跳，眼光忍不住往少年的手中瞥、又不敢多瞧的撇開眼。昆汀這才看清東尼從船上拿下的球狀物體居然是一顆外貌醜惡的……骷髏兔子？  
「你居然還戴面具嚇人？」  
「我太無聊了嘛……」  
東尼把兔子頭套往身後藏，擺出一副無害的表情。

※

除了因為受驚而哭到雙眼紅腫實在太過情緒化以外，昆汀發現莫夫其實是個還不錯的人。  
東尼表示昆汀只是喜歡被當成救星看待而已。  
而且你憑什麼說人情緒化啊？  
昆汀打定主意，無視少年這種惹人煩的神視角發言。

※

我現在要講一個有點難的話題，你們愛聽不聽其實沒差。  
聽到一半昆汀就覺得東尼開啟話題的起手式實在太瞧不起他。他的宇宙可是超級英雄宇宙，他自己都編了一個有關多元宇宙的故事差點騙過全地球的人，自以為自己知道的事情很稀有果然是屁孩的通病。  
昆汀是斷然不會承認他純粹是在遷怒的。  
而莫夫是來自於一個沒有超級英雄的宇宙。  
但是有超自然存在。談話之中，昆汀多少也開始懂得，為什麼莫夫會被一個頭套嚇得魂不守舍。

※

「這個地方比較像是一個時間的夾縫吧？在原始宇宙裡的線性時間軸已經繼續往前推進，我們算是被卡在衍伸宇宙和原始宇宙的夾縫間出不去的人？這裡其實滿無聊的，反正閒著也是閒著，我就會到處去蒐集新來的人，讓大家至少可以普通的生活。雖然不知道在這邊算不算是生活啦。我覺得應該是對自己以前的生活有執念、但又沒概念的人才會到這邊來。但其實也不知道選人的標準啦，三不五時就會有人加入，也很少人跟我一樣有遇到修正宇宙的情況，所以只是我猜的。像之前有個叫……史考特？的登山家，他人生觀超豁達，認清執著所在就很快不見了。喔對對對，我猜目標應該是要離開這裡啦，可能可以去投胎？升天？什麼的，但其實不離開也沒差，只是這裡人很少又真的很無聊，所有娛樂都要自己用想的想出來、大家又不太交流，最後只能一直睡覺，有點空虛就是了。我？我不一樣啦，我是特別的，我有實際修正過宇宙啊，而且我也是第一個到這邊來的人。」

※

到底在講什麼？屁孩講話真的又長又跳躍又沒重點。  
莫夫看上去比昆汀還要茫然，有同病相憐的人在身邊，大大的降低了昆汀對東尼胡亂的敘述產生的煩躁感。那個眼睛紅紅的男人推了推眼鏡，用一隻手摀著嘴半晌才終於提問：「所以只有認清自己的執念才能離開嗎？」  
他看起來真的很害怕這個荒無人煙的地方。雖然以東尼的話來說，這是個「想像力就是你的超能力」的世界，但對莫夫來說還是很難以忍受的樣子。  
「如果你想離開的話那應該是比較有保障的方法啦。或者是有人來接你之類的。」  
像傑克啊，傑克後來就被他男朋友接走了，以他們的信仰來說應該是一起下地獄了吧？也可能是天堂啦，我希望是天堂。達斯坦應該算是自己離開的吧，但他也不是因為執念，好像就只是單純在他的原生宇宙復活了？  
這小鬼好像根本沒想過，在場的兩個聽眾都不知道他在講的人是誰，這種敘事方式相當惱人。昆汀實在很想往他頭上敲下去。

※

「喔對了，這個給你們。」  
變戲法似的掏出兩支手錶，東尼順便指指自己的：「成對唷！讓我們變成BFF！」  
「誰要跟你戴對錶啊！」  
反射性的吐出惡語，昆汀還是伸手接過了錶。電子的錶面相當樸素，但實在幼稚得令他無法戴到手上。他有多久沒戴電子錶了啊。  
身旁傳來莫夫小聲的驚呼。  
莫夫實在是太過乖巧聽話，不只是對東尼的要求照單全收，還很容易就會感到驚訝。昆汀甚至不太能夠相信他像他所說的那樣，是個在美國藝術界赫赫有名的藝評家，他以為評論家都會是不可一世的高傲傢伙，嗯，這讓他又想起前老闆了，嘖。  
但這次卻出乎昆汀意料之外，他與莫夫同樣感到驚訝。手錶在莫夫手腕上變了個樣，是很適合他的纖細設計，有著精緻素雅的指針錶面。  
東尼嘻嘻笑著伸手過去按他錶旁的按紐：「這邊按下去，可以看你能用的時間。」

哇，莫夫你跟我一樣差不多是一個月。  
少年秀出他自己的電子錶，上面寫著二十八天、六小時、四十二分鐘又十二秒。

※

「欸？我沒說嗎？這是你可以在你的衍伸宇宙裡待的時長。我等下教你們怎麼重啟宇宙。」  
少年的世界觀終於開始超出昆汀的認知，他竟然還講得如此輕鬆自如。  
「雖然沒辦法實際對原始宇宙做出改變啦，畢竟要是走其他條線，時間一到宇宙就會直接崩潰。」

※

「我覺得這是為了讓大家找到執念源頭的設計，這地方很親切吧？讓你一遍又一遍的試到死，但還是什麼都改變不了。」  
東尼的聲音裡赤裸裸的都是嘲諷，在說到「死」字時還用兩手比了個強調的雙引號。

※

昆汀的時間比較長，是從實行計畫的一個月前開始。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來會變成蟲神秘（希望我有一天會寫）
> 
> 私設東尼其實才是真的完全出不去的人，算是夾縫的造物主，但是也因此他有權限可以看其他人的宇宙（所以才會神視角），雖然外表還是少年樣，但畢竟他也是唯一一個接納一切、真正自主選擇去死的，其實心思比很多其他大人都還要成熟。  
>  莫夫雖然害怕夾縫，但他也很害怕他的宇宙，所以應該會先在夾縫裡小心翼翼的過活一陣子XD


End file.
